Facebook: Retos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Sakura esperaba que los "me gusta" llegaran a su publicación y conocer al afortunado ganador de su amor virtual, pero el tiempo pasaba y no obtenía nada. Diablos, no era nada popular.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Me prestó a sus niños para que jugara con ellos siempre y cuando no ganara el dinero que él puede ganar con ellos. La Nueva Cenicienta es de alguna compañía que no me acuerdo. Cualquier otra compañía o producto que pudiera mencionarse le pertenece a sus dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: One shot 6 de la colección Facebook.**

* * *

_"No tengo que gustarte, no soy un estado de Facebook". _

- Wiz Khalifa

* * *

**FACEBOOK: RETOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Aburrida. Sakura estaba aburrida a muerte. Era viernes por la noche y tenía ningún otro plan más que comer helado y sentarse frente al televisor a esperar que pasaran La Nueva Cenicienta o alguna otra película que valiera la pena ver por millonésima vez.

¿Y de quién era la culpa de su existente fin de semana? De sus padres.

Sí. A sus padres se les estaba haciendo costumbre largarse los fines de semana a sus "escapaditas de amor" (y Sakura hizo un gesto de repugnancia ante esto) y dejarla sola, impidiéndole salir siquiera a la tienda de la esquina porque "alguien podía entrar a robar". ¡Ja! Como si a los ladrones les importara en estos tiempos que hubiera gente dentro de la casa o no. Un pasamontañas y una buena pistola resolvían el asunto.

Ciertamente, Sakura había pensado inicialmente en montar una súper fiesta en su casa e invitar a todos los chicos buenos del instituto, aunque no les hablara de nada. Una fiesta siempre atraería a ese tipo de gente, pero todo había sucedido de improviso y su mejor amiga, Ino, estaba fuera también este fin de semana y no había nadie que le ayudara a planear el festejo que fuera de su confianza. Bueno, Hinata, pero la chica era demasiado "no fiestera" como para que supiera qué se necesita y qué no en una fiesta.

Entonces, todo lo que Sakura tenía esta brillante y calurosa noche de sábado era su pijama puesto, un litro de helado de vainilla, un control remoto y una televisión de treinta y dos pulgadas frente a ella. Paseaba por los canales una y otra vez como esperando que de repente un buen programa apareciera en alguno de ellos, una buena película o algún _reality show_ de gente asquerosamente millonaria que la hiciera sentir a ella asquerosamente pobre.

Pero nada interesante sucedía en los ciento veinte canales que su sistema de cable ofrecía, así que apagó el televisor y migró arrastrando los pies y aún con el tarro de helado en mano hasta su cuarto, donde reposaba su computadora.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dijo a sí misma que la hubiera encendido desde el principio y se hubiera ahorrado los bochornosos cuarenta y cinco minutos que pasó frente a su pantalla plana, gastándose los ojos sin nada qué ver. Esperó a que su sistema operativo arrancara mientras tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio de la computadora. Era un coñazo esperar, su computadora era lenta. Como un dinosaurio o así.

Su escritorio con una foto de su amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha (que había robado de su perfil) le dio la bienvenida y Sakura pensó que, si la televisión no le pasaba La Nueva Cenicienta, ella pasaría La Nueva Cenicienta. Pero antes, como toda adolescente normal con vida social y saludable, abrió su Facebook.

Revisó sus notificaciones, chequeó el inicio y se enteró de un montón de chismes (quien había terminado con quien, quien estaba urgida, quien necesitaba mucho ácido fólico, quien creía que Facebook era un casting para la revista _playboy_; qué habían hecho sus amigos durante el día, qué estaban haciendo algunos, cuántos ya estaban medio intoxicados por el alcohol y cosas de ese estilo). Abrió el chat en seguida y encontró a Lee.

El chico estaba conectado y, si se le quitaba su horrorosa y escalofriante obsesión con ella, era un buen chico, un buen mozo y una persona perfecta con la cual charlar de temas sin importancia. Así que La Nueva Cenicienta se fue quedando olvidada mientras la chica de cabellos rosas contestaba comentarios, revisaba notificaciones, escuchaba música y chateaba con sus conocidos que tampoco habían salido a vivir la vida loca esa noche.

Dieron las doce de la noche y Sakura seguía pegada al computador. Los ojos le escocían de estar más de tres horas frente al ordenador sin descanso, pero ella no paró. Acababa de encontrar una página con aplicaciones de frases feministas, cursis y otras tantas por el estilo. Pasó todas estas (tenía un Twitter para conseguir estas frases más fácilmente) y entró a la aplicación "Retos Facebook", la cual poseía como logo el mismo emblema que el de Facebook.

No, sí la gente sí que era original.

Pensó que no tenía mucho que perder. Probablemente le diría "consigue 50 me gusta y decláratele al amor de tu vida". ¡Ja! Ni la cantidad de amigos que tenía conectados. Dio clic, autorizó la aplicación y esperó a que su sorprendente y desafiante reto apareciera.

"Escribe Te Amo en el muro de la sexta persona que le dé _like_ a esto" decía.

A Sakura le tembló la mano y dudó mucho si debía publicar o no el reto. ¡Podría prestarse a malinterpretaciones! Entonces, como para averiguar quién podría ser el afortunado de su afecto obligado, Sakura volvió a verificar en el chat los amigos que tenía en línea. En su mayoría eran mujeres y otros tantos chicos con los que no se hablaba mucho, como Shikamaru y Choji.

Decidida, acabó publicando el reto, pensando que no dañaría su imagen y que absolutamente nadie le daría "me gusta" a esa estúpida publicación. Es más, hasta se planteó un límite de tiempo. Si no conseguía los seis _likes _en diez minutos borraría esa tontería de su muro.

Un minuto pasó. Dos minutos, luego tres. Y, en efecto, a nadie parecía importarle su gran reto. Tal vez debería borrarlo ahora mismo, no sea que después creyeran que ella era un pobre y deprimida _Forever Alone._ Y entonces, cuando tenía el cursor en el lugar indicado para eliminar el reto, un "me gusta" llegó, luego vino otro y otro hasta llegar a cinco.

¡Oh, mierda!

Con el corazón latiendo a mil, Sakura se preguntó quién sería el sexto. El afortunado ganador. Observó como maniática sus amigos conectados y descubrió que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en línea.

Sasuke, su amor platónico.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y puso sus manos en su cabeza. Estaba tratando de enviar ondas telepáticas al chico para que le diera "me gusta" a la estúpida aplicación de retos. Permaneció así solamente unos segundos cuando una notificación apareció en su contador.

Ya tenía un ganador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto nunca había sido un gran bebedor. Es más, él era un pésimo bebedor y esta noche lo había demostrado con creces, pues arribó a su casa medio tambaleando luego de su pequeña reunión con Sasuke.

Para su desgracia, su madre lo había pillado cuando trataba de llegar a escondidas hasta su cuarto y le había puesto tremenda regañada y pellizcada de mejillas que no olvidaría en la vida. Pero también le había dado un café bien fuerte que había hecho que se le pasara un poco lo ebrio y que el piso regresara a su lugar lo suficiente como para poder subir por las escaleras sin rodar abajo en el intento.

Y Naruto siendo Naruto, en lugar de tirarse sobre la cama y dormir (y roncar) como un oso durante el invierno, encendió su laptop para subir las fotos obtenidas durante el día. Sí. Le gustaba que todo el mundo se enterara de cada paso que daba. Sasuke ya lo había molestado por eso, pero a él le seguía dando igual.

Sin embargo, una cosa llamó su atención en cuanto inició su sesión. ¡Sakura estaba regalando su amor por medio de un reto! Emocionado, estuvo a punto de darle "me gusta" a la publicación, pero se dio cuenta de que, si lo hacía, no sería el chico número seis, el afortunado del afecto virtual de la chica así que esperó a que alguien (cinco personas, para ser específico) lo hicieran primero que él.

Pero el tiempo pasó y nadie lo hacía. Diablos, Sakura no era nada popular. Así que Naruto se puso manos a la obra e hizo lo que cualquier hombre desesperado por cariño haría: pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

Y así fue como Neji, Kiba, Shino, Choji y Shikamaru (Gaara no lo quiso apoyar) le ayudaron a estar un paso más cerca de su sueño. Y luego él dio "me gusta" y las puertas del paraíso de abrieron para él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Naruto le había dado me gusta! ¡Naruto! Sakura entró inmediatamente en pánico y se puso a correr alrededor de su habitación.

¿Por qué de todos los chicos que existían en el mundo, Naruto tenía que ser?

Otra vez una notificación llegó a su Facebook. Era Naruto, el cual le exigía que cumpliera el reto. Sakura ignoró el comentario y siguió pensando en qué debía hacer. Mas una oleada de comentarios de gente exigiéndole que pagara su apuesta le llegaron a su publicación. Comentarios de las mismas personas que habían propiciado tal situación.

Colocándose las manos en la cara y con gesto de "no quiero ver", Sakura escribió medio a ciegas "Te Amo" en el muro de Naruto. Un montón de notificaciones de felicitaciones a Naruto y burlas a su persona (¿había tanta gente conectada?) le llegaron. Era entre horrible y bochornoso y avergonzante y fuera de lugar y emocionante a la vez. ¡Era conocida en su escuela! ¡Era puñeteramente popular (aunque fuera sólo porque se le había pseudo-declarado al rubio más conocido del instituto)!

Y, para colocarle la cereza al pastel, Naruto escribió en su muro: "yo también te quiero, Sakura Uzumaki"; publicación a la que se encontró a sí misma dándole l_ike_ por motivos desconocidos para su propia persona.

Genial. Ella quería una cita con Uchiha y acabó siendo la señora Uzumaki en menos de cinco minutos.

Ino sí que se reiría de ella.

* * *

**¡Hola, gente! Tenía muy abandonadita esta colección, pero he regresado con nuevas fuerzas.**

**Espero que les guste y los haya hecho reír y esas cosas que se supone que les tienen que suceder cuando leen un fic. **

**Jajajajajajaja.**

**Y, como diría la antorcha humana si fuera escritor de fanfics:**

**¡Reviews a mí!**

**Besos embarrados de Nutella a Todos!**

**M.P.**


End file.
